


Every book tells a story.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 (October) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, ColdFlash Week 2018, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2018 - Day 1: Alternate Earth.Barry Allen was born with the most powerful gift. He could bend reality only with his words.





	Every book tells a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I have to say that I had a hard time writing this, so please, be kind with me.  
> English is not my first language, and I have the feeling that I could have done a lot more with this story but I'm kind of happy with it.  
> This is my first work actually written in english and not just translated, but I hope you like it either way.

_“Let me tell you a story about a man and his young wife that could reach their glory when they finally had a child.”_

*****

Once upon a time there was a married couple that had trouble having a baby. He was a doctor named Henry Allen and she, Nora Allen, was a real estate agent but she couldn’t get pregnant, so they travelled to see every doctor they could afford.

One day, Henry was working and had to help a kid. He knew what happened because his wounds talked by themselves, but the boy refused his help.

“I have to take care of my sister.” He said. “I can wait some more years.”

The doctor smiled sadly, he couldn’t help him if he didn’t want help, but he would try to take care of his wounds if the kid showed up again.

“I wish I could have a son like you.” Henry said.

“Your son will be better.” The boy walked towards the door. “Thanks for trying, doc.” He looked one more time at the doctor. “It’s more than most do.”

Just a few weeks later the news had arrived, his wife, she was pregnant, and they would have a child.

The baby was a boy born without problems at all. He was good like no one and he barely even cried. He grew up being kind and helping the others when he could, but at the age of six strange things started to happen.

At first no one noticed because it seemed like coincidences, some silly things to laugh at, for example when the weather was too hot and Barry said he wanted some rain. The next moment clouds would appear in the sky and it would begin to rain.

His parents realized some time later that his son was special. They didn’t know what why he could do this little miracles, but they made sure to teach him to use this gift with responsibility and kindness.

One night, when Barry was eleven, he heard some noises in the house and because he was worried and a little bit scared he went where the noises were. There, in the kitchen, he saw a man with a yellow jacket threatening his mother with a knife.

“Leave her alone!” The kid yelled, but the outsider opened his eyes wide when he heard him and fastened his movements. “No! Don’t hurt her!” Barry cried, and when he was ignored again, he felt helpless and scared. “Go away! I want you to disappear!”

Suddenly the man was gone and Nora and Henry looked at Barry with fear. That was the moment they realized that the gift his dear child owned was dangerous and terrifying.

Since that awful night Barry’s parents tried to teach him better, and one rule was set. He could never use his gift against another person if he was not in immediate danger.

Five years later the teenager was at a party, but he wasn’t having fun and he decided to go out.  In the streets of that residential area he saw a boy breaking in in one of the houses. It was clear he was not the owner because he looked around too much, so the teenager watched him cautiously and approached him.

“Hi, can I help you?” Barry asked cheerfully. “I think you got lost, this one doesn’t seem to be your house.” He pointed to the door lock. “And your key doesn’t work, right?”

The boy, older than him, looked at the teenager with surprise, anger and fear for being caught so easily. Then he pulled out a gun and aimed with it at Barry.

“Go mind your own businesses, kid.” He said frowning. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” The teen smiled. “I want you to stay calm and I want you to tell me the truth.” He usually didn’t do that. He didn’t like to use his gif with other people, but the thief didn’t seem dangerous and Barry was curious. “Why are you robbing these people?”

“Because it’s what I do, I rob people, and hurt them.” He answered with sadness. “I’m a thief, a liar and a killer.”

“But you don’t want to be all that.” The thief shook his head. “Then why are you doing this?” He asked. “You’re still young, you could study, find a job and live a good life.”

“It’s not that easy, I have to look out for my sister, I have to protect her!” The boy exclaimed. “I can stand the beatings and the crimes, she can’t, our father would kill her!” The thief was tense. “Anyway, I have a long record already, no one would hire me.”

Just with that Barry understood. This guy had lived with an abusive father that was also a criminal and had a little sister to protect. The teen could see that he wasn’t a bad man, he didn’t want to kill and let Barry the option of going away.

“And if you could be free of your father and not have a record anymore?” The younger looked at the thief in the eyes. “Would you go straight?”

“In a heartbeat.” He answered. “But no one can help me and do that.” The boy bit his bottom lip. “Everybody looks elsewhere.” He smiled slightly. “Once a doctor tried to help me, you know? But it would have done things worse, so I told him I could manage.”

“Everything will be better for you for now on.” Barry smiled. “I want your father in jail until the day of his death and I want your records to be gone.”

“I want it, too.” The thief whispered. “Thank you anyway for being worried.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Thief.” The teen said. “Don’t waste this opportunity of a new life.”

In a blink Barry went back to the party, leaving the boy alone, thinking. It would have been nice to see the face of that pretty thief in the moment he realized that his father had been arrested and he had not a felon past anymore.

Years later, Barry finished the university and started working as a CSI in the CCPD. He had had a hard time thinking what job would be better to help people, but he finally chose CSI.

As a doctor he could have saved a lot of lives, but people would get suspicious eventually and he didn’t want to draw attention. A lot of bad people could try to make him use his gift to do really bad things and he could avoid it, of course, but the boy wanted to live in peace.

The same would happen as a firefighter or as a lawyer. It would be too risky, so he decided that help the police to catch the bad guys would be enough. He could always go to a hospital to cure some people or go to a court during a trial and make some killer tell the truth.

The first day was a little bit frantic. He just was able to see where all the stuff was and meet a few people, but that was all. The next day, though, was slower until he met one of the officers.

“You!” The guy exclaimed when he saw Barry. “I don’t know how you did it, but thank you!” He swallowed. “You saved my life and Lisa’s, I own you everything.” The former thief held out his hand. “My name is Leonard Snart, and I’m very glad that we are going to work together.”

The CSI smiled and shook his hand silently. He hadn’t expected to see Leonard again, but he was very proud of him and very happy to see that he had been able to redo his life.

“I’m Barry Allen, nice to meet you.” The officer looked like he wanted to ask a lot of questions and Barry laughed slightly. “I know you want to know everything.” The CSI said. “I you are free when our shift ends we could go to have some coffee.”

“It’ll be pretty late.” Leonard answered. “We could have lunch instead.”

“I’d love to.”

*****

“But papa, this tale isn’t about daddy’s mommy and daddy!” The little girl exclaimed. “I want to-!”

“None of that honey.”  The officer said. “You know you can’t use your gift for silly things like this.”

“Sorry, papa.” She mumbled. “But I’d love to know how they met and fell in love.”

“I know, love.” He closed the book and got up from the bed. “But that is a tale for another day.” He kissed her on the cheek. “You have school tomorrow, so you have to go to sleep already.”

“Okay, papa.” She said obediently. “Good night.”

“Good night, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> So we're here! Thank you very much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic :)  
> If you found out any mistake, please tell me and I'll correct it! >.<


End file.
